Present electrochemical cell designs utilize two primary construction methods. Either the internal electrodes are spirally wound or, they are assembled in a multiple plate configuration. In either case, each of the positive and negative electrodes is comprised of a current collector and active chemical constituents contacted thereto. The current collector can either be the casing housing the cell or, a conductive foil or screen.
The current collector of the present invention is useful in both cell types for either primary or secondary chemistries and has a unique grid structure comprised of a frame supporting a plurality of radial strands as conductors radiating outwardly from a focal point on a connector tab. The frame and radial conductors are maintained in a fan-like and generally planar orientation with respect to each other by two groups of concentric conductor strands, one located adjacent to the tab, the other spaced a substantial distance therefrom. While the spaced apart groups of concentric conductor strands maintain proper spacing and structural integrity for the current collector grid, the radiating conductors provide a more direct path to the connector tab for electron flow. This results in the current collector having reduced internal resistance in comparison to conventional current collector designs.